Time Limit: The Ruptured Hourglass
by Courtenae727
Summary: Set around the 19 years, trouble is brewing again for Harry and the gang. A new mysterious foe challenges Harry but appears the focus is on the next generation and Harry's eldest daughter Aerynne is at the center. A literal race against time has started but can they outbeat the clock?
1. Chapter 1

Seamless Times

Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any works of the wonderful world of Harry Potter, but I do own all of the other characters and plot. This is set around the 19 years gap but doesn't really follow the epilogue. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. First Harry Potter fic.

Outside of Manchester the night is still and cold, black as ink and owls serenade the air. Trees are strategically placed on and around the hills in clusters. Below the hills in a high rise building stands Bellview Manors, a pureblood lodging that had been established after the war. Its rustic features from the Victorian age makes it appears older than it is; with brick walls and big looming windows, trailing vines and trellis along each wall. The entrance was set back and a cobblestone path led up to the front porch's arch which was held up by tall ivory pillars. The whole vicinity was bordered by tall iron cast fence.

The whole place was lit for the occasion; every room seemed to be alight its rays shone out into the courtyard. The large ballroom was dressed in ivory and silver and the huge chandeliers were dazzling. Pureblood witches dressed richly in silk and satin conversed in crowds around the room, couples danced across the ballroom. Teen wizards flocked the serving tables, courtyards and the maze. Upstairs on the third floor heavy curtains were drawn in the conference room. The medium sized room is wood panelled with maroon coating at the bottom. A long rectangular table stood in the middle, arm chairs arranged in each corner and the tea caddy set at the back.

Aristocrat wizards sat at the table conversing in hushed tones they seem to be waiting for something. Suddenly the fireplace flamed at the same time a series of pops sounded in the room. The figure that stepped out of the fireplace wore velvet robes of fire red, he was tall and tanned and his face hardened and gaunt. The room immediately fell silent as he took his seat at the head of the table, the other wizards watched him warily.

"What's all of the business about?"

"Well you took your time!"

"The better question is, who ARE you?"

At this they all agreed on that point, the man just smiled at them and gestured at the men standing in red robes. The other men took notice of them for the first time but before they could question, the men raised their wands and started mumbling incantations. A white force struck the four corners of the room with force.

"Now that the room is secure, let us talk gentlemen. You may call me Markov and I have a proposition for you men. A timeless cause I am positive you would be interested in."

His voice was hushed but strong and he had the total attention of the room, although not all of the looks were trusting.

* * *

"Brrrrrringggg...!"

The alarm blared loudly as the time read 8:15. The room's walls were coloured sage green and the curtains fluttering at the windows were lavender. Below the western window sat a zebra print window seat which seemed to match the rug and bed sheets. The slumbering figure groaned and rolled over away from the sun's bothersome rays. At the foot of the queen bed was an open trunk and the floor was covered in things still to be packed.

The door flew open suddenly and in the doorway stood Romlida Vane; she stood at 5'5 and was able to keep herself fit through the years and had soft curves. Her raven curls were pinned back from her face and her expression switched to annoyance as her gaze took in the messy room.

"Aerynne Helena, get up right now if you don't want to miss the train!" She crossed the room and sat next to the prone figure. Her only reply was a huff and a groan. Romilda rolled her eyes to the ceiling and without speaking she sent a stinging hex to her daughter.

"MOOOOoooMmm! Five more minutes, do you even know what time I went to bed?"

The girl pitched up out of bed howling and glared at her mother. She was slim and tanned, long raven cork screw curls hung down her back, emerald almond shaped eyes squinted and her lips was fixed in a scowl. Romilda raised an eyebrow that clearly asked if that was her final answer.

"I know this room is still a mess, your trunk only half packed and it is 8:30. Honestly Aerynne what did you even do last night?"

"Ohhh well I, umm flooed Allistair to ask if she had seen my boots and then we got to talking" She mumbled all this as she gazed at her sheet but then something seemed to click and she sprang out of bed with a shriek.

"Did you say 8:30?! Mom, the train leaves at 11. You could've woke me up sooner! God this room is a mess, I still have to pack and I can't even find Misty."

"Take a breath darling, we still have time. Hop in the shower and I'll help you sort out your room, I let Misty out into the garden this morning. Are your supplies at least packed babe?"

Suddenly sheepish Aerynne smiled softly as she walked up to her mother; at 15 she only reached Romilda's shoulder. She slid into her embrace and breathed in her scent of peaches and cranberries.

"Thank you mommy, you're the best do you know that?" She grinned up at her as she squeezed. Romilda gently brushed the stray curls off her baby's forehead and wondered just where the time had gone. It seemed like yesterday when the healer first placed Aerynne in her arms, then it was her first day of elementary, Hogwarts and now she was entering her OWLs year.

"You know I think I heard that before. Go on and take your shower, I want us to have breakfast together before we meet your father at the station."

Romilda kissed her forehead before she released her and left the room. Aerynne grabbed her bath stuff and towel before dashing into the ensuite bathroom. Her bathroom was decorated in aquamarine and violet, it smelled like her bodywash pomegranate and dragon berry. Fifteen minutes later she entered her room in a towel and picked her way across the room to the closet. A sigh escaped her lips as she took in the many choices. After five minutes she was able to pick dark jeans, grey camisole and a cream lace eyelet fitted shirt. Dressed she slipped her feet into grey ballet flats and ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning"

She breezed around the room and placed a peck on everyone's cheek; her stepfather Dean Thomas, sister Amelia and brother Aedan. Her mother seemed to be obsessed with the letter "A" when it came to naming her kids. Amelia and Aedan were both olive skinned and had hazel eyes and shared their mother's cork screw curls.

"Have you done packing Aerynne?"

"Ummm almost." She gave Dean a wry grin as she proceeded to grab the juice pitcher out of the fridge as Romilda placed breakfast on the table.

"Okay we have waffles, eggs and sausage to jumpstart our day"

"Yayy!"

"Awesome, anymore strawberry syrup?"

Aerynne back tracked to the cupboard for the syrup in question before sitting down.

"Harry called to check in; we're going to meet them in an hour and a half."

"Think that's enough time for the princess?"

"Hey not fair, I'm a teenage girl!"

The whole table laughed at Aerynne's comeback and soon the table was filled with more banter amongst the family.

* * *

At 10:25 Aerynne pushed through the barrier with her cat's carrier in her hand, Dean insisted on pushing her trolley. Walking hand in hand with Amelia, she immediately spotted her father by the sea of red heads. The small family quickly waded through the crowd to meet the others. When they were close enough Aerynne dropped her sister's hand and hugged her father's side.

Harry Potter smiled down at his eldest daughter as he squeezed her tight and then kissed her forehead. Aerynne had always been a daddy's girl, and everyone knew Harry normally turned a blind eye when it came to her. Romilda with Aedan in her arms kissed both Harry and Ginny on the cheeks. Dean moved over to greet Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Draco.

"Geee I taught we agreed on an hour and a half Milda?"

"Oh don't start Harry, you should have seen your daughter's room."

"Don't forget the half packed trunk."

"Oh you stop that Dean, she's a teenager."

"Well at least we know who's influencing her babe; Gin seems very in sync with the teens."

"I'm cool, don't hate Dean."

The group broke into laughter; Harry squeezed Aerynne's shoulder so she could look up at him.

"I thought we had a deal missy?"

"We did, but I got home kind a late from Aunt Mione's and then I couldn't find my boots. So then of course I had to call Alli"

Harry just shook his head as Aerynne's face immediately lit up at her explanation. She pouted as he begin to chuckle and she then moved to hug Ginny.

"I found your boots the other day, I'm surprised you just realised you missed them"

"Ohhh that's great, I couldn't remember where I wore them last. Thanks Ginny"

"I think Lily's holding the bag for you"

Moving to greet her other siblings, she quickly hugged Albus and punched James shoulder because she could.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That dear brother was my way of saying I miss you" Aerynne laughed and stuck out her toungue as James mumbled about her being a crazy banshee. She moved to hug Lily who was having a very expressive conversation to Amelia.

"Hey Lilly flower, have you got my boots?"

"Hey Aeri! It's right here. And don't call me Lily flower!" Lily face scrunched up in annoyance, Aerynne chuckled and kissed her cheek. Taking the bag, her face lit up as she caught sight of her best friend, Allistair Malfoy. Pale skin, huge grey eyes and curly ashen curls that felt like silk; she was athletically built and stood at 5'3. Allistair was the all around girl, smart, sporty and a lover of literature.

"Alli...!"

"Aeri...!"

Both girls squealed and hugged like mad, the adult just rolled their eyes knowing the two girls had just seen the other yesterday. Moving from Alli she quickly hugged Aunt Mione and Uncle Draco.

"Seriously ladies, I'm pretty sure you girls spent the day squealing and lounging in my house all of yesterday."

"Oh leave them be Draco, no one questions you and Theo."

"We are men, and do not squeal."

"Oh really I remember something different at the Puddlemere's last game?"

"That was an excitement scream baby, not like what you do when you buy new shows." Pansy immediately smacked Theo, and Hermione laughed as she grasped Cassiopeia's hand.

Laughing the girls moved over to greet the other Weasleys and catch up. Standing in a circle off from the adults, the girls found Dominique Weasley, Peter Longbottom, Violet Weasley, Caitlyn Nott and Richard McLaggen. Dominique was tall and lithe; her strawberry blonde locks were curled and twisted atop her head. Her expressive azure eyes were lined with black and she was dressed in a khaki cargo pants and a white tee. Peter looked just like his father except with shaggy and fairer hair and chocolate eyes compliments from his mother Hannah. He was dressed in jeans and a blue button down shirt.

Violet had auburn hair which was pulled in a braid, and deep blue eyes and a curvy body. She was dressed in a royal blue skirt and a gold tank top. Caitlyn had her father's colouring, willowy and the deepest of black hair, from Pansy, and was pulled in a ponytail. Her eyes were amber and her lips a deep pink. She was dressed in a navy sun dress and gold sandals. Richard McLaggen was the splitting image of his father but was humble like his mother Leanne. Richard dressed in muggle jeans and a football jersey.

"Well look who finally arrived."

"Oh come on Cait, I was only 15 minutes late.."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting her until quarter to..."

"Richard!" Aerynne immediately moved to shove him, but was stopped by Peter grabbing her by the waist.

"Let's save the fighting until we reach school guys."

"Fine, you have one more chance McLaggen."

"Don't blame me for speaking the truth, Potter."

In the adult circle everyone was huddled and speaking quietly so as not to be overheard by the younger children.

"There's been talk of recruiting to overthrow the ministry."

"I heard that too, they've started dabbling in the dark arts again."

"Dark Arts?! Of course you would know the full story Nott." Ronald growled as he immediately got suspicious.

"What's that suppose to mean Weasel? Still holding grudges?" Hermione placed a warning hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him, and glared at Ron.

"Ron stop it, if something was to break out we would all be affected. We're on the same side here."

"Ginny's right Ron. Now is not the time to be holding grudges and starting fights."

"Audrey said they have been meeting at pureblood establishments."

"Yeah, Knockturn Alley has gotten pretty busy these last couple of weeks too. People are starting to get dodgy."

"The goblins aren't happy either."

"It's not only in Britain; my father is hearing talks in France as well."

"Oh GOD! What is going on?! Do you think they might wage war."

"It's not far from it Lavender. Two weeks ago, I was approached by some associates about a meeting. Theo was also approached around the same time, but both separately. The business sounded funny so I didn't bother following it up."

"Draco told me this, and a week later I got a nasty owl at work. The letter was cursed; luckily Draco was able to test it."

"Mione! You can't keep stuff like that from us."

All of the adults jumped as the train whistled loudly for boarding. The kids quickly swarmed their parents for final goodbyes. The fifth years could easily see something was up; everyone was so tense they failed at hiding their displeasure.

"What's going on Dad? Everyone seems so tense." Aerynne questioned softly as he hugged her.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about darling. I want you to focus, this is your owl year, and don't forget to write."

"Don't I always? But I'm not so little anymore, you don't have to shield me." She gazed up at him, her eyes expressing her concern. Harry sighed pulled her tighter her to him and kissed her forehead.

"You'll always be little to me baby. I love you sweetheart" Aerynne smiled and nodded before moving over to hug Ginny, then Dean and finally her mother.

"Bye Ginny, love you."

"Have a great year hunnie, I love you too."

"Have fun kiddo, all work and little play makes a very unhappy Aeri."

"I know, I know. Bye bye Dean, love you."

"Love you sunshine."

"I love you angel, study hard this year."

"I will mom. I love you too, I promise to write." Aerynne squeezed her tighter. Romilda could tell something was up.

"What's up baby?"

"You and Dad would tell me if something's going on right." Romilda looked at her daughter hard, but then the train whistle blew again.

"Of course, now off you go darling. Be safe."

More goodbyes were chorused and then the kids made their way on the train and waved good bye as the train took off. Romilda gathered Aedan and Amelia around her and smiled as she caught Ginny enveloping Lily and Harry had an arm around Teddy. Lavender held Camille while Hunter lay on Ron's shoulder. Draco picked up a sleepy Cassiopeia, while Hermione held Scorpius's hand. Theo wrapped his arm around Pansy, who held Peony. The other families cuddled together and all of the adults were on the same wavelength of thinking.

What exactly was brewing out there on the horizon? And they hoped to Merlin, their kids wouldn't be involved like they were.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. What do you guys think I need positive feedback please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Limit: The Ruptured Hourglass**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in no shape or form. But I do own the story idea and OC. Here's chapter 2, please don't forget to review I need some incentive people.**

Once on the train the group bunched together in the doorway and waved goodbye to their remaining family. James took off running ignoring Allistair's shouts of disapproval he pushed past the other students with ease until he found a car halfway down with his friends inside. The other fifth years decided to ensure the first years were settled before leaving.

"Oh my God! This is soo embarrassing, we're not babies. We can find a car on our own." Rose Weasley shot her sister a dark look in annoyance. Her red curls bounced as she turned then her cerulean glare on Aerynne, who only raised a brow. The first year had inherited her father's crass and mother's brass, her mouth normally got her in trouble; she was a total drama queen.

"We have no doubt you can find a car Rose, it's who you sit with is what bothers us." Alli gave her a stern look knowing Rose was already boy crazy. Rose stuck out her tongue in reply and folded her arms.

"Oh come on, the sooner we drop you off the happier we all would be." Caitlyn had absolutely no patience for trivial things. They all began moving down the hall and was easily able to find a compartment of first years with room left. Albus stopped them from entering by the door

"Wait, we'll be fine here." Albus tone was pleading as he implored to the other students. "You guys were able to make friends on your own, let us do the same."

"Well he does have a point." Caitlyn smiled and stepped forward to ruffle his hair, Aerynne shook her head.

"Caitlyn! Stop, your messing it up!" Albus glared at her as he swatted her hand.

"Fine, we'll leave you guys here. Don't get into trouble and we'll all see you guys at the feast." Aerynne relented and after quick hugs the fifth years went on to find their own car.

With a sigh Albus ran his fingers through his hair to get it back into some semblance of order. "Seriously, are you a girl? Leave your hair alone Al." Rose scowled and swatted his hands away before patting the hair down. "There you look perfect, now let's do this."

Grabbing his hand she pushed the door open and pulled Albus through. Inside they found three persons inside, two boys and one girl. The first boy had chesnut hair shaped in a crew cut and blue eyes. He was dressed smart in a buttoned down shirt and ironed slacks. The other girl and boy were clearly related; they looked eerily similar and had to be twins. They both had honey coloured hair and piercing grey eyes, they were tall and olive skinned. The boy's hair came just above his shoulders and he was dressed in casual wizard robes of a dark purple. The girl's hair was pulled in a ponytail and the ends were curled, she wore a grey hoop skirt with a bright pink shirt.

Ignoring the questioning looks she pushed Albus to move and sat down opposite the twins and sat beside the other boy.

"Hello there, I hope you don't mind sharing a compartment. My name is Rose Weasley and that is Albus Potter." She said all of this with a toothy smile and pointed at Albus in the end. The twins stared at them with pensive looks and the other boy offered a small smile.

"Sure we don't mind, no problem at all. My name is Adam Zabini and this is my twin Ophelia." The boy smiled a wide grin that showed off his pearly whites but Albus could tell it was fake. He didn't like this boy too much, at a nudge from her brother Ophelia gave a smile.

"Yeah no problem." The other boy cleared his throat and they all turned to him.

"My name is Conrad Wood, pleasure to meet you." After sharing greetings they all started talking to get to know each other better. By the time they trolley came along some of the tension had eased, although Albus still couldn't shake his gut feeling that the twins were hiding something.

Aerynne and the gang were able to find an empty compartment near the end of the train. Stowing their luggage they all got comfortable for the train ride. Caitlyn sat near the window on the left side with her feet in Richard's lap. Allistair sat with her back against Richard with her feet spread out in the front of her. On the right side Peter sat in between Aerynne and Violet who was near to the door.

"So what do you think our parents were whispering about?" Caitlyn brought the topic up as she filed down her nails.

"Well you don't waste time, do you darling?" Richard asked as he ran his fingers through Allistair's hair who had already taken out a book but she quickly closed it.

"Well I heard my mom talking about it to Aunt Susan, apparently there's some commotion in the pureblood circle." Waggling her eyebrows at Caitlyn she grinned, "Spill what you've heard sister!"

"I haven't heard anything; they've been sending me on all kind of trips and visits." Caitlyn pouted and bit her lip, it was killing her not to know and they were treating her like a child.

"But I overheard them talking when Blaise came to speak with father" Allistair whipped around at this, her mouth opened in shock.

"Wait Blaise came to speak with your father too?! I know it wasn't a coincidence, I mean we hear from him once a year and that's by owl, but he suddenly came calling at the house?" Alli's words were quick and she was practically spazzing trying to get everything out. Aerynne wadded up a piece of parchment and threw it her head.

"Geez calm down Alli we have the whole ride to Hogwarts." Alli gave her a reproachful look and threw the parchment back but missed and it hit Violet instead.

"Hey watch it you too, keep the innocent bystander out of it." The whole looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Innocent? We all know you're anything but!" Peter snorted and darted out of her way as she tried to swat his arm.

"Oh come off it, Merlin! You guys are so literal." Violet huffed as they continued to tease her.

"Okay, well I walked in on Dad talking to Mom and apparently he's been seeing a number of shady characters in Knockturn Alley lately and they're getting dodgier by the day."

"Ooohhh and both Daddy and Dean have been getting called out in the night, to look into some discrepancies. I heard Dean telling Mum that it looks like someone's trying to get the Death Eaters started again." At this they all gasped in shock.

"No way! I mean Voldie's dead and who waits 19 years?!" Caitlyn moved her feet from Richard's lap and sat straight up; she began to wring her hands. But Allistair was pretty quiet and seemed to be in deep thought. She blinked as the room went quiet and noticed all of their stares.

"I overheard Mum and Dad talking last week, someone sent Mum a cursed letter. Dad was livid and Mum was trying to stop him from going somewhere. He threw one of the vases and when he turned around I was spotted in the doorway." Every eye was on Alli, her eyes were large as saucers as she just stared ahead in horror. They all got an uneasy feeling in their stomach as they pondered.

" I was in shock and felt so numb, I fainted as soon as they looked at me. But I swear I heard Daddy mumbled wretched fools and Mum begged him to stay home that night." Aerynne and Caitlyn crossed over and wrapped Alli in their arms. The three of them just stood there hugging for the longest while the others just looked on. They all were brooding, deep in thought just what was happening and was this how their parents felt at the beginning of the second war?

Violet suddenly began shaking she couldn't stomach the thought of living some of the scenarios her father so loved to brag about. Tears dripped down her face as fear gripped her, she didn't even realise she had been crying until Peter cradled her in his arms.

"Bloody hell, Violet! You're freezing snap out of it. No onne knows anything concrete, I'm sure it won't get too bad." Richard snapped out of his trance and conjured a blanket to drape around her. The others also snapped out of it and after a while the compartment was filled with jovial laughs and rambunctious conversations as they all began to settle.

"Anything from the trolley darlings?" Aerynne jumped sky high and blushed when everyone looked at her.

"Boy am I hungry, doesn't it seem like breakfast was so long ago?" She gave the others a wry smile and thankfully they decided to let it slide. Pooling their money together they grabbed a little of everything from the cart. Sitting back in her seat Aerynne reached for a chocolate frog but dropped it, her and Peter both reached for it the same time and both gasped at contact. Peter pulled back Aeri's fingers were like ice, checking to see if the others were watching he opened the chocolate frog as if nothing happened and gave it to her.

"Eat all of it, bloody hell you're shivering." Peter whispered to her angrily before grabbing her sweater and placing it around her shoulders. Only at his words did she notice the cold in her bones, she slipped her arms through the sweater and leaned against him seeking warmth, chewing contemplating.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade Train Station dark had already fallen. The weary students trudged off with little complaint, all thinking of the feast which awaited them. Aerynne pulled her robe tighter around her frame against the sharp breeze of the night. As prefect she had to tend to her duties, now that they were done she made her way to her friends. Not many people were on the platform now and a few villagers were also milling around, she could clearly see her friends standing under the lamp post. As she neared the stairs a glimmer of light caught her eyes, bending to get a closer look she was pushed from behind.

With a little shriek she fell forward and her hand landed on a warm creature. Shouting louder in pain Aerynne instantly sat up and cradled her hand, a deep gash was bleeding from the middle of her palm. A flash of red blurred past her, her fingers touched velvet as she dropped her head. A midsize scraggly and unkept fox scampered into the bushes as the others rushed to her side.

"What the hell was that?!" Violet reached her first but stepped back at the sight of the dripping blood.

"Aerynne, Bloody hell! What happened?" Caitlyn instantly produced a handkerchief from her purse and handed it to Peter. Peter quickly wrapped her hand and pulled Aerynne up.

"Someone pushed me, he was wearing a reddish robe. Did you see him?" Aerynne swallowed thickly at the confused looks they were giving her. Richard stepped forward and brushed her hair back.

"Aerynne, there was only you on the steps. Did you hit your head?" Both his touch and tone were gentle but it didn't comfort her. Aerynne knew what she saw, her glare was ice and steel as she locked eyes with Richard.

"I know what I saw Richard. Let's get up to school I need to see Madam Crowley to get this check." She pushed passed the others ignoring their looks and marched to the carriage. The ride up to the school went without incident as they made idle chit chat. Hopping out of the carriage they walked up the steps before the amazed first years who seemed to trip over their own feet, Albus and Rose lost in the sea of them all.

Waiting at the door was Professor Longbottom, Peter took the lead towards his father and steered Aerynne. Noticing the teens Neville turned towards them with a smile which quickly dropped when he saw the bleeding gash. He met them half way and grasped Aerynne's arm.

"Goodness what happened already? Aerynne I taught you were restricting your accidents to Quidditch only?"

"It wasn't my fault I was pushed off the platform." Aerynne eyes narrowed refusing to look at anyone. Neville instinctively scrutinized the others in disapproval.

"You guys know better than to play around the platform. Seriously what example are you setting for the younger students?" Raising his wand he quickly passed it over the gash, with a swish and a firm "Episkey" the wound healed. Then he cleaned up the blood.

"We weren't playing Professor. Someone ran into Aerynne but we didn't catch their face."

"When I fell, I noticed a fox in the bush. I'm not sure what cut me." As she said this Aerynne looked around in the night.

"Was it a student?"

"No dad. Ummm he were wearing dark red robes, well we think its a him." Neville instantly became on the alert.

"Get inside all of you. The feast is about to start and stay out of the forest." Neville's posture was full of tension and his eyes squinted in the night. Nodding they all moved inside, deep in thought about Neville's quick attitude change. One thing they were certain of, there was definitely something happening and they wanted to know what it is.

Review, review, review! Please I need feedback.


End file.
